


Stress Relief

by Movielover52



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Established Relationship, Kylo is Stressed, M/M, Sexual Content, anal penetration, some oral sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 11:29:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15169787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Movielover52/pseuds/Movielover52
Summary: Kylo comes back from a tough training session and has a lot of tension as a result. He heads over to his and Hux's room hoping to relax. Hux comes up with an idea to help his boyfriend.For the Kylux Summer Fest





	Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

> Week 1: Robe/Force/Train
> 
> This is my first time writing smut. This is sort of practice for my other story and would appreciate constructive feedback. Also, I put the explicit rating but if it seems more like mature rating let me know. Enjoy!  
> 

 

 

     Exhaustion. That was all Kylo felt on the return trip from his training that lasted for a couple of months. Snoke has never been easy on Kylo before, but Kylo found this session to even more rigorous than the last. He pushed past his limits and discovered a whole new level of physical and mental exhaustion. 

 _You need to complete your training_ _._  

     That's all Kylo had ever heard from Snoke recently, and frankly, it agitated him. It was like he would never be done and would always be beneath his master. None of that mattered to Kylo anymore when he stepped foot onto the Finalizer. He left the hangar bay and immediately used the Force to search for Hux's location. All Kylo wanted to do was relax, and somehow, he was able to do that whenever he was around the General.  

     Hux was currently in their shared room, so Kylo hastily made his way to their quarters. When he entered the room, he saw Hux leaving the refresher wearing Kylo's silk, black robe. It looked large on the ginger's small frame, but Kylo couldn't help but smile. Kylo engulfed the ginger in a hug before the man could react to his sudden appearance.  

     "When did you get back?" Hux asked, returning the hug. 

     "Just now," Kylo responded. 

     "How did your training go?" the General inquired. 

     Kylo didn't answer instead, he nuzzled into Hux's neck. Kylo felt Hux combing his fingers through his hair, and they stayed like that for a few minutes enjoying the silence. Hux pulled away and looked into his lover's eyes. 

     "Perhaps I could help you unwind," Hux stated. He undid his robe, and it fell to the floor. There was nothing underneath the robe, and to Kylo, it was as if Hux was glowing. 

     Kylo felt his member begin to harden at the sight of Hux's bare form and went to place his hands on the General's hips. Both of his wrists were seized by Hux who shook his head. Kylo stared back at him feeling confused and more lustful. 

     "Not so fast," Hux spoke. "Remove your clothes first." 

     Never has Kylo removed his clothes at such a rapid pace. Once he was fully undressed, he grabbed Hux and pressed his lips against other man's. As the kissing started to get more passionate, and Kylo felt the other's hands return to his hair. He bit Hux's lip requesting entrance which was gladly permitted. Both tongues battled for dominance; Kylo wasn't willing to submit easily and could tell the other wasn't going to either. Eventually, the Force user won and began to explore every part of the ginger's mouth. After a while, he moved his lips to latch onto Hux's throat and kissed it until he found the man's sensitive spot. Kylo let his hands wander down to his lover's ass and gave it a squeeze as he sucked on Hux's neck, which earned a moan from the other man. 

     "I swear you better not leave any visible marks," Hux said, in a huff. All he got in response was a chuckle. 

     They made their way towards the bed and laid down on it, and Kylo hovered over Hux. Kylo took a moment to appreciate Hux's flushed face and half-hardened cock. He was pleased that only he could get the rigid General into this state. Kylo's lips went back to Hux's and then traveled down to one of Hux's nipples. He began sucking on it while his fingers were pinching the other nipple. He wanted to hear Hux moan again, so he bit it, which caused the other man to elicit a whimper. Kylo enjoyed the sounds coming from the man beneath him and felt his cock harden even more. 

     Kylo sat up and shifted his hands to Hux's legs; his thumbs gently massaged Hux's inner thighs. Kylo brought his head down to the now fully-erect cock and flicked his tongue at the tip. A deep intake of breath was heard, and that was all Kylo needed, and he began putting Hux's cock into his mouth. He worked his way to get it all into his mouth, and he felt Hux's finger drag along his scalp and tightly grasp his hair as more delicious moans were drawn out. He enjoyed the feeling even if it there was a little pain, but that didn't bother Kylo all that much. Kylo started playing with Hux's balls as he bobbed his head up and down. He worked at an agonizingly slow pace and a couple of times would drag his tongue along the shaft. The fingers grasped his hair even tighter.  

     After a few moments, Kylo stopped, which earned a whine from his lover. He was extremely eager to plunge into the General and make him scream, but Kylo opted to take his time instead. He stuck his fingers inside Hux's mouth which started sucking on them. Once they were properly covered with spit, Kylo took them out and inserted one finger inside Hux's entrance. He attacked the General's mouth and inserted a second finger. He pumped his fingers in and out stretching the man's hole. Hux tilted his head back and moaned loudly when Kylo's fingers brushed against a bundle of nerves. This prompted Kylo to slide in another finger and continued thrusting and stretching him out. After several seconds, Hux spoke. 

     "Kylo... ah... I need you inside me. Now!" Hux panted. Hearing his named pass those lips was like music to Kylo's ears, and Kylo kissed him before taking his fingers out. 

     Without a word, Kylo went over to the nightstand and took out a bottle of lube from the drawer. He went back onto the bed and opened the bottle. Kylo poured out some lube and applied it to his cock; he got in between Hux's legs and lined his tip up to Hux's entrance. He pushed in slowly until he was all the way in.  

     Bliss was all Kylo could feel while being surrounded by his lover's heat and had to stop himself from coming then and there. When Hux bucked his hips up urging Kylo to move, Kylo went all the way out before thrusting back in. He started at a slow pace and relished in the sight of the General coming even more undone. He shifted for a better angle to hit Hux's prostate, and when Hux released a piercing moan, he knew he was successful. Kylo continued hitting that spot as his thrusting became rougher letting out a groan himself. Hux wrapped his legs around Kylo's waist burying the man deeper inside. Kylo could feel his own balls slap against the General's ass. He looked down and savored the sight of where he and his lover were joined together, and he noticed the other man's cock was leaking of pre-cum. Not wanting to let Hux's cock go unattended, Kylo wrapped his hand around it and started pumping it in time with his thrusts. Hux was borderline yelling, and Kylo could have sworn he heard his name being uttered but was too focused on his own pleasure building up to be certain. He felt himself edging closer to his release and began kissing Hux's neck then his shoulder. Hux screamed out in pleasure as he came all over their chests, and that sent Kylo over the edge biting the man's shoulder as he released deep inside Hux. Kylo's hips stilled after a couple more thrusts and took a few moments to enjoy the euphoria before he pulled out and laid beside Hux. 

     They looked at each other and waited for their breathing to become steadier before either spoke. 

     "Hopefully that eased some of the tension from your training?" Hux inquired, as some of his hair fell in front of his eyes. 

     "More than you realize," Kylo answered, as he brushed Hux's hair out of his face. 

     "We should clean ourselves up and get back to work," the General simply stated. 

     Kylo hummed in agreement, but instead of doing just that, he pulled the ginger to his chest before they dozed off together. 


End file.
